


Pretty Pink Daydreamer

by chu2_tamadez



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Daydreaming, F/F, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chu2_tamadez/pseuds/chu2_tamadez
Summary: The pretty pink vocalist Aya Maruyama is having a bit of trouble writing a new song, as she keeps thinking about the one who she loves dearly, Kanon Matsubara.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Matsubara Kanon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Pretty Pink Daydreamer

**Author's Note:**

> thank erin for this we both gave eachother ayakanon brainrot :) also 2 clear up any confusion, aya is crushing on kanon :)  
> (chu2_tamadez on insta, nanamashii on twt)

Today was a calming and quite relaxing day, the vocalist of Pastel*Palettes, Aya Maruyama had all day to herself. She promised her band that she would be working on a new song, so that's what she's using her time for today. 

Aya plopped herself down on her cushion in front of her low table and opened her notebook to a blank page, she got her mechanical pencil out of her pencil case and opened her laptop to put on her inspiration playlist to get some good song ideas. She got her earbuds and plugged them into her laptop, she started the first song on her playlist, which was upbeat and happy, she could do this! 

The idol started writing down some ideas that came into mind while listening to her songs in her playlist, also thinking of what the lyrics will look like when she's done brainstorming. She was on a roll, and felt like she was getting some good work done. Minutes passed by, there were a few pink macaroon crumbs next to her as she also used sweets to focus. Aya was totally and only focused on this, until one specific song came up in her playlist that she never remembered adding. 

_We Can ☆ Hooray Hooray! by Hello, Happy World!_

Aya's hand stopped as she heard she song come on. Her cheeks turned pink and they felt warm. What was going on? Aya stopped to listen to the song a bit more when she heard nothing other than the voice of the drummer of Hello-Happy, Kanon Matsubara. Aya felt a warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest when she heard Kanon's voice. She waved her hand in front of her as if she was fanning away the cloudy thoughts and picked up her pencil again. She paused her music and set her earbuds aside. The only thing is that now, she just stared at her paper. Nothing came to mind, the only thing in her mind was Kanon's voice. Aya mumbled to herself in a frustrated tone trying to at least get one singular song idea onto the paper, her mind seemed to be fixated on Kanon and Kanon only. She kept thinking about Kanon's voice, her cute hairstyle, her shy personality.. how soft would her hands be? They look so soft, she wants to hold them. Aya was thinking about just holding Kanon close to her, just the two of them talking together, hearing that beautiful voice of hers. Aya wants to just look Kanon keep in her pretty purple eyes and-

Aya shook her head and tried to fan out her thoughts again with both hands. No matter what she did though, Kanon was stuck on her mind. But she finally got some more ideas, but she was writing slowly as her train of thought was always getting interrupted by daydreaming of Kanon. Aya managed to finish all her ideas but now was the hard part, lyrics. The idol gathered up all her ideas and tried to turn them into lyrics, when- huh? On the paper it seems that Aya wrote "Pretty purple eyes, jellyfish, and cute drummer." Aya grunted in frustration and let her body fall onto her bedroom floor. She stared up at her ceiling and after a few second she put her hands in her face and then slid them up so that her hands were covering her eyes. She could feel her cheeks warming up. But she sighed and pulled herself back up. She tore out the paper with the ideas written on in and placed it close to her. She started writing some lyrics on her paper but she didn't even realize that she wrote "I look into those pretty purple eyes of yours and see a reflection of jellyfish swimming in the sea." Aya grunted again, she just couldn't get Kanon off her mind could she? But as she was trying to think of lyrics, she heard Shuwarin☆Drea~min coming from her phone. Ah! It was her ringtone! She checked who was calling and it was, surprise surprise, Kanon Matsubara. She quickly answered the phone.

"K-Kon'nichiwa!! Maruyama Aya speaking!!" Aya exclaimed as soon as she answered the call.

Kanon giggled softly. "Aya-chan, you don't need to greet everyone like that..!" 

"Right, sorry.. ehehe.. anyways, why did you call me Kanon-chan?"

"Mmm.. well you see I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the a-aquarium with me tomorrow? I'm scared of getting lost if I go on my own.."

Aya's expression widened at her cute little request. "Oh of course! I would love to go with you!!"

"Yay! I'm happy to k-know that you can make it! B-But are you sure that it won't get in the way with anything in your band?"

"No don't worry Kanon-chan. Nothing is going on tomorrow, besides I can't give up an opportunity to go to the aquarium with you!!" Aya giggled a bit

"Aw, You're so sweet Aya-chan!! Anyways I'll message you later to sort out the time and how we're going to meet! Bye bye, I love you!" And Kanon hung up the phone. 

Aya sat there, with her phone in her hand. "D-Did she just say that she loved me?!" Aya made a soft squealing noise as she tried to process what the blue haired drummer just said to her. But she was right, Kanon said that she loved Aya before she hung up the phone. That's the first time that Kanon said "I love you" before hanging up, did Kanon have a crush on Aya? She sighed and brushed it off to get back to the song, but now Kanon was clouding up her thoughts even more. Aya couldn't get her out of her mind, no matter what she did. "M-Maybe I should continue this another time.. my thoughts are way too cloudy to focus on this song.." Aya put the idea paper in her notebook and closed it. "At least I get to spend time with her tomorrow..!" Aya reassured herself. 

But let's just hope that Kanon-chan likes me back..

**Author's Note:**

> ill write kanon and aya going to the aquarium in a separate fic :) ty 4 reading


End file.
